Luz
by Siri Tzi 87
Summary: Es la mañana de la cosecha en el Distrito 3, la gente no esta de buen humor. Entre el barullo de la gente, una chica nos relata desde la oscuridad en la que vive como percibe ese día. Mini-reto de Abril para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"


**Disclaimer: El Universo de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el minireto de Abril para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**

**LUZ**

Imagínate despertar, abrir tus ojos y no poder observar la luz que se filtra a través de las cortinas raídas, ni poder ver las estrellas de papel amarillo chillón que colocaste en el techo de tu habitación hace algunos años para poder dormir bajo la bóveda celeste, porque te has quedado sin luz en tus ojos. Mi nombre es Joules Newton, tengo 16 años.

¿Cómo perdí la vista?

Mi Distrito se dedica a mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes del Capitolio. Yo al igual que muchos habitantes de mi Distrito era un conejillo de indias para probar los nuevos inventos.

Ese día me tocaba ser parte de las pruebas de una máquina que en cuestión le cambiaría el color, la forma y el tamaño de los ojos a cualquier Capitolino que tuviera los recursos para pagar el procedimiento.

Tenía miedo pues era la más joven de entre mis compañeros, llevaba una bata blanca de hospital que me quedaba grande en las mangas. Un doctor me llevo al cuarto de pruebas, dentro sólo había una silla de metal y algunos brazos mecánicos que salían de ella. Estaba descalza y el piso frío, quería terminar pronto, en casa me esperaban los deberes del colegio, no quería seguir probando los inventos de otras mentes, deseaba diseñar mis propias invenciones.

Me senté en el frio metal, pronto mis brazos y piernas fueron asegurados fuertemente por la silla con una especie de correas metálicas. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa pues uno de los brazos robóticos se acercó a mi rostro para colocarme sobre los ojos unas extrañas gafas que no tardaron en engancharse a mi cabeza, recuerdo que a los lejos una voz me decía que no me preocupara porque al final de la prueba tendría los ojos de color violeta. Respire profundamente porque así fuera, lo último que pude ver fue un intenso resplandor que quemó las retinas de mis ojos llevándose la luz y los colores consigo.

Es día de cosecha en el Distrito, lo sé porque aunque no pueda ver, la gente tiene ese extraño tono en su voz: un nudo en la garganta, varios suspiros y palabras de afecto desmesuradas por sus hijos.

Mi madre me compró un vestido para la ocasión, no es que ella festeje este día, es el hecho de que quiere compensar con regalos físicos mi falta de vista. El vestido es largo, debió costar una pequeña fortuna, la tela fluye entre mis dedos, liviana, sin asperezas seguro es seda. El color puede ser el que yo imagine desde una combinación irreal entre el azul y el rojo con toques de amarillo. Me lo pongo, le he pedido a mi madre que no me ayude más a mis labores, eso me hace sentir más normal.

Formada entre las chicas de mi Distrito, escucho sollozos, algunas oraciones y si pones atención lo suficiente un sinnúmero de maldiciones contra el Capitolio. Llega el turno de elegir a los tributos, todos contienen el aire.

¡Joules Newton! — Dice la voz más inhumana que haya podido escuchar.

Me abro pasó con mi bastón. Llego como puedo a la tarima. Los minutos pasan mientras pienso en que mi panorama se ve más obscuro si eso es posible. Los Juegos del Hambre de por sí ya son una prueba para aquellos que tienen todas sus capacidades intactas. Pero no debo desanimarme si ganó el Capitolio tendrá que devolverme la vista que he perdido. Respiro profundamente y escucho el nombre del que será mi compañero.

"Beetee Latier"

Ruego para que alguno de los dos encontremos la luz al final del camino.

**Nota de autor:**

**¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!**

**Sin duda, fue un reto bastante interesante porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en menos de 600 palabras. Siempre supe que la persona que acompaño en sus Juegos a Beetee había sido especial y cuándo vi que teníamos que cosechar a alguien, me imagine cómo habría sido la chica que fue cosechada con él.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Les deseo una excelente semana.**


End file.
